


Winter (Adrien Agreste/ Chat Noir love story)

by SnowAngel1234 (orphan_account)



Category: Love - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, reincarnation - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kwamis - Freeform, Maiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SnowAngel1234
Summary: "We have met, long time ago" Evangeline Winter "We were first of our kind. The first of Maidens and you first of Chat Noirs Ladybug ruined She shattered my dreams and Wishes,"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Winter (Adrien Agreste/ Chat Noir love story)

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

"We have met, long time ago" Evangeline Winter "We were first of our kind. The first of Maidens and you first of Chat Noirs Ladybug ruined She shattered my dreams and Wishes,"

* * *

"Are you sure we can do this Summer?" A voice chocked out as blood dripped from corner of her mouth, as her green eyes glowed.

"I don't know.." A woman with red hair and purple eyes replied "The grim."

All there was a flash of light as both bodies fell down.

**Evangeline Winter P.O.V:**

I looked at plane and sighed and thought '_why I am going to Paris."_

I had sensed Maiden's Powers and my Kwami snow leopard Sabre flew out of my clip and she looked at me with a smile and asked "so are we really going there?"

"Yeah."

Saber teased me on and on.

**Time Skip (I was too lazy to write) **

  
"For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year." Said Miss Bustier "We have a transfer student from England, Please welcome her"

As the door opened a young girl stepped in [white hair and purple- blue eyes](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2F03c894118934a07171f20742ad01707a%2Ftumblr_oaupwi9bGE1r2kielo2_400.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Femilia-tan&docid=dgwVUDtK6wuyHM&tbnid=0jrepnRjNcNMPM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiKxN-tqeTlAhWztXEKHUxOBdAQMwhyKA0wDQ..i&w=300&h=415&bih=654&biw=1366&q=emilia%20re%20zero&ved=0ahUKEwiKxN-tqeTlAhWztXEKHUxOBdAQMwhyKA0wDQ&iact=mrc&uact=8) She looked like a fairy and she had sweetest voice "hi my name is Evangeline Winters, call me Eve."

Chloe observed the girl, she liked her outfit, it was a white shirt with blue jeans and her hair was braided into a fish tail, 

" Did you hear that?"

"KIMMM!!!"

"What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?"

  
Alya said "It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!"

Eve smiled and she ran and she said "Sabre ready?"

"Yes."

"Sabre fur on." Evangeline said as she transformered into a snow Leopard and she chased after Stoneheart. As she used her whip, she ended up tangling with Chat Noir.

She muttered a curse in Spanish. _  
_


End file.
